


First Rain

by LeiasLeftBun



Series: Writing Prompt Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Oneshot, Rain, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiasLeftBun/pseuds/LeiasLeftBun
Summary: Rey oneshot, using a prompt from writerswrite.co.za"Write about a time when it wouldn't stop raining"





	First Rain

The droplets rolled gently down the ragged and darkened rocks.

She had never seen anything like it before, at least not that she remembered. She wanted to absorb in each and every drop of it. 

_Pap, pap, pap._

Lightning struck in the distance, frightening her for a split second. The blue reminding her of Luke's saber. The saber Finn used to take on-

_Never mind. He doesn't even deserve to take up space in my mind. Back to Finn._

Finn.

Leia had assured her that he was going to be okay. He was in stable condition. She promised to update her as he progressed. 

_Finn...._

She thought of him laying beside her, the two of them warm and safe in each other's arms. Listening to the rain, sharing stories, slowly melting into each other-

_Finn...._

She wished Leia would send her a message right now. Even if Finn wasn't awake, she could use some motherly advice on the whole situation. 

_What did she do when Han was frozen?_

She stopped for a second, suddenly thankful she didn't ask. How quickly that conversation would have gone the wrong way....

_If she would have started talking about that within earshot of Luke, I would have died._

She took a deep breath and sighed. 

_Finn...._

She pressed her face down on the ground and stuck her hand outside, letting the rain collect in her palm. 

It was cold, unlike any water she had ever felt. It trickled through her fingers slowly. 

_Finn...._

She dried her hand off and curled up on her jacket. 

She was quickly lulled to sleep by the rhythmic patter of raindrops against the stone roof.


End file.
